


XXXth Love / Early Summer

by davefoley



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Comic, I suppose?, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davefoley/pseuds/davefoley
Summary: Quick comic conceptualizing Hawkeye's character with the song "First Love / Late Spring" by Mitski





	XXXth Love / Early Summer

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i get a kick out of posting my comics here so here's another one! as always i transcribe in text to compensate for poor handwriting
> 
> would HEAVILY, recommend listening to the song "first love / late spring" as you read but that's just me, but also i am a huge mitski fan and her music is just good to listen to.

XXXth Love / Early Summer

 

The black hole

Of the

window

Where you sleep

 

The night breeze

carries

something sweet

a peach tree

 

Wild women

don't get the blues

 

But I find that

Lately I've been crying like a

Tall child

So please hurry

Leave me

I can't breathe

Please don't say you love me

胸がはち切れそうで (My chest feels like it's going to explode.)

 

... One word from you

And I would jump off of this ledge I'm on baby

Tell me "don't"

So I can crawl back in.

 

[END]


End file.
